


You Can't Leave Me

by StilesStilinskiMcCall



Series: Moving On [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Other, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesStilinskiMcCall/pseuds/StilesStilinskiMcCall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, Stiles should have seen this coming. I mean the whole Derek fucking Stiles through the mattress, and Scott fucking him through the wall should've told him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also Posted on livejournal and FF.net

In retrospect, Stiles should have seen this coming. I mean the whole Derek fucking Stiles through the mattress, and Scott fucking him through the wall should've told him something. He knew Scott and Derek had this, well for a lack of a better word, _thing_ , going on ever since Allison called it quits a month into senior year. The first few days Scott kind of walked around like a shell not talking to anyone, not eating, and actually doing in well in class (Which wasn't actually bad just odd considering its Scott). Then suddenly he became an ass hole. Snapping at everyone for even the stupidest thing, freaking out all the animals at the clinic, and snapping at Stiles (Which also wasn't all that new but when the snapping started to involve actual teeth that made Stiles a little nervous). So Stiles being the _awesome_ and caring best friend that he is calmly asked Derek for his help (Which actually meant he ran screaming towards the Alpha begging him to fix Scott).

Saying, Stiles was happy when Scott finally started to calm down after a few days was an understatement, he was ecstatic. At least he was until Scott started to blow him off for Derek. Something he, never in a million years, would've guessed. Stiles just chalked it up to Scott finally stepping up to his post in the pack (an awkward pack consisting of Derek the eternally angry Alpha, five teenagers that didn’t know how to be werewolves on a good day; and two human). He was fine with that answer until one day while changing after lacrosse he noticed a bruise on Scott.

"Dude what happened?" Stiles asked gesturing to the mark.

"Derek and I were fighting."

"Oh." Stiles shrugged it off and they continued changing in silence.

"I have to go meet Derek, I'll see you later."

Stiles nodded as he struggled to pull on his shoe. "See ya." When he finally got his shoe on he actually thought about Scotts answer. That made no sense, how could he get a bruise on his neck from fighting, he'd understand if it was shaped like a hand, but it actually looked like a hickey. "…OH MY GOD! It's a hickey!" Stiles scrambled to grab his stuff and attempted to catch up to Scott. When he got outside it was just in time to see the black Camaro speed around the corner.

When he went to ask Scott about it the next day he chickened out and completely changed the subject. He figured if Scott wanted him to know he would tell him so he let it be and waited. A few days turned in to a few weeks and those weeks into months and soon it was only 3 months until graduation, and Scott still hadn't said anything. Stiles was starting to get aggravated with the lack of best friending that Scott had going on and was going to call him on it…until he ran into Allison in the hallway. He tried to hide from her but failed epically and found himself with an arm full Allison who was grinning from ear to ear.

"H-hey, Allison." Stiles hugged her back awkwardly.

"Stiles you will not believe what I just found out!" she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"I got into UCLA!" She said jumping slightly in place.

"Well then I guess congratulations are in order, because you got into UCLA and that's a good thing. And you congratulate people when good things happen." He scratched his head nervously. "Why are you telling me things that you need to be congratulated for?"

"You got in too, right?"

"Well yeah but I-"

"That means we'll actually know somebody on campus." The bell rang drawing their conversation to a close. "Gotta go, I'll talk to you later."

He watched Allison run/walk down the hall before mumbling to himself. "I never actually said if I was going or not." He turned to head for his class but bumped into a solid body. "Oh, Scott, hi I was just on my way to class." Stiles doesn't even have enough time to register what's going on let alone protest before he finds himself pressed against the wall of the janitors closet with Scott working his pants off. "Scott don't-oh fuck." Stiles attempted command to stop Scott broke off as Scott grabbed his half interested dick.

"You aren't leaving me." Everything after that was a blur of want, sweat, and pleasure. When Stiles finally regained his senses his front was pressed against the wall and his legs were shaking, of course he could only tell that his legs were shaking because he could feel his whole body shake.

"I can't feel my legs." And sure he could've said something else instead like 'What the fuck Scott' or 'You raped me you ass hole!' but Stiles knows that around the third or fourth finger pushing inside he was begging for it. He left himself slowly start to slide to the ground but was stopped in his descent by arms around his waist. He felt Scott pepper his skin with kisses and only then did he realize Scott was whispering.

"Can't leave me. Not allowed. Mine. Can't leave." He was going to ask what Scott was talking about when he felt fingers pushing against his already abused hole, circling around the puffy skin and slicking through the escaped cum. The fingers pressed inside and shoved brutally against his prostate making his back bow in what had to be a painful arc. He let out a garbled sound and a whine when he felt his dick twitch in interest.

"I can't. Too much, I can't even _stand._ We're in the freaking janitor's closet, cliché much!" Apparently that wasn't a good enough reason for Scott. He flung Stiles around and lifted him so his legs could wrap around his waist pausing only long enough to make sure Stiles was secure before plunging in. And by no means was Stiles complaining, I mean his bestfriend was fucking him through the wall and it felt great.

Stiles figured since Scotts eyes kept switching to their wolfy glowing gold that Scott wasn't all there so he didn't feel so bad for letting it happen. Oh he felt bad later when they stumbled out of the janitor's closet, Scott all smug with a grin on his face and Stiles completely disheveled and eyes glazed. The guilt was momentarily put on pause when Scott pressed him against the wall and proceeded to devour his whole mouth. It wasn't until Scott pulled away and was already walking down the hall that he saw Danny and Jackson. Jackson had a knowing smile on his face and Danny's was one of pure confusion, and no Stiles did not run down the hall trying to escape his embarrassment, he was late to class and wanted to get his notes.

The fact that he avoided Scott like the plague had nothing to do with that situation. And let me tell you avoiding your bestfriend is already hard, avoiding your bestfriend who was also _a werewolf_ was nearly impossible. Although thanks to the grace of somebody out there Stiles successfully avoided Scott for 2 and a half weeks and also had legitimate excuses to get out of pack meetings for the next 3 weeks. Things were going good in his own personal opinion that is until he went into his room one day and found Derek sitting on his bed. He jumped and let out a not so manly scream before he glared at the Alpha sitting on his bed.

"You know I thought we moved past the whole creeperesque habit of you coming in through my bedroom window, to the normal people thing, of _knocking on the front door_." He only received a glare in return.

"You've been avoiding the pack."

Stiles at Derek accusingly. " _No_. No I haven't _things_ just have been…off lately."

"For three weeks?"

Stiles threw his hands up. "Yes, the first one I was sick (He didn't have to know that he had worried himself into a stomach ache and throwing up) the second one, my dad took me out of town (Because he had asked/begged him stating they needed more father/son time) And this passed one I had to work on a project (Which wasn't due for another week and he had a partner but that was just minor details)."

"And your reason for missing todays?"

"There was a pack meeting today?"

" _Yes_ , which you would've _known_ if you had gone to any of the others."

"Okay well I'm sorry for missing the meetings. Now if you would be so kind as to get off my bed I'm tired and need a nap." Stiles made a sweeping gesture with his arms.

"You've been avoiding Scott."

Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times. "No I haven’t." Derek gave him a look. "Okay so maybe I am but you don't understand!"

"Then help me understand." Stiles opened his mouth then promptly snapped it shut. Yeah, how do you tell Derek Hale a.k.a your Alpha that your bestfriend who, for all you know considering the evidence, is his boyfriend, fucked you through the wall at school. He opened his mouth to try again but all that came out was a rush of air.

"You know what, it isn't important. Now if you would be so kind as to leave I have to take nap then I have to call David. Actually now that I think about it I should call David before I take my nap. There's no tell if he'll even be there when I wake up. Of course I do have his cell number I could call him on that, yeah that sounds like a plan. Now where in the hell did I put his number?" Stiles started ruffling through the thousands of papers on his desk look for the card that had David's number. "Ah hah!" he turned to lean against his desk and saw Derek was still here, only now he was only a few step away from Stiles.

"Who's David?"

"My admissions counselor for UCLA."

"Your what?"

"Admissions counselor. You know the guy who makes sure I'm mentally and financially ready for college in the fall."

"College?"

Stiles sighed. "Yes Derek, college you know the place you go after high school."

"You're not going to UCLA."

"Who are you now my father?"

"No I'm your Alpha."

"Hate to break it to you Hale but I'm not a wolf, therefore pack laws do apply to me."

"Hate to break it to you _Stilinski_." He snatched Stiles' phone and tossed it across the room. "But you are part of the pack, forever. Not when it's only a convenience to you. And as a member of the pack my rules are law, and rule number one is what I say goes, and I say you aren't going to UCLA."

"What is with you and Scott! UCLA is 5 hours away, it's not like I'm going to a school in another state."

"You are not going to UCLA." Derek growled while moving into Stiles' personal space.

"I'm sure as hell not staying here. And nothing you say or do is going to convince me otherwise." Stiles moved around Derek to get his cell that landed on the floor by his bed.

"Actually," His eyes glowed red. "I think I can." The situation was very similar to the one with Scott except it was Derek, he was bent over the bed, his shirt was pulled over his head and trapped his arms, and he was a moaning, swearing, panting mess. Derek thoroughly fucked him through the mattress and when he pulled out he moved to lick his own cum out of Stiles' hole. Stiles totally did not squeak when his tongue dipped inside, it was a high pitched moan. And no he did not get off with Derek's tongue deep inside where he couldn't get off with a dick. And he was most certainly not begging for more the whole entire time. When Derek was satisfied that the mess was gone he pulled his clothes back on and gripped Stiles by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss. He looked into brown glazed eyes before smirking. "Scott's upset, it's your fault, fix it."

So those two things should've gave him a sign that maybe things weren't in as neat box as he thought they were. And maybe his current situation could've been avoided and he could be enjoying dinner with his dad at a nice fancy restaurant as a celebration of his graduation and acceptance into UCLA. In his defense Derek never told him when to apologize to Scott, and when he was around Scott he quickly as possible left the room, so it wasn't really his fault that he never got to apologize until the day after graduation.

And it really wasn't his fault that Stiles found himself lying on top of Scott with his dick already buried inside of him and Derek working him open even more to press inside along with Scott. So, in retrospect he should've seen this coming. If mention leaving for UCLA to each of them individually got his brains fucked out, telling then he was leaving August 26th to move on campus was something he shouldn't have done. He let out a whimper and tensed when he felt Derek press the head of his penis at his already filled hole. "Relax." Derek growled.

Stiles glared over his shoulder at Derek. "Let me see you relax when you have two giant dicks inside of you." Stiles snapped.

"Look at me." Stiles turned to Scott whose eyes were stuck on the color amber but seemed to be in full control of his wolf, no claws or teeth. Scott smiled at him before leaning up and kissing him gently. Stiles moaned softly and kissed back. Scott was quick to plunge into his mouth and dominating the kiss. Trying to relax Stiles into the feeling of their lips and the hard body beneath him. Stiles forgot about Derek trying to press in until the head, plus a few inches, breached the tight muscle. He snatched away from the kiss as if burned and instinctively tried to move away from the burning pain. He whined and let out a pained sound when two pairs of hands moved to hold him in place.

"Hurts." He reached blindly behind him for Derek in a halfhearted attempt to get him to stop pressing forward. On the one hand he wanted him to stop it burned so freaking bad, but on the other hand he wanted him to keep going wondering what if would feel like to have them both inside. Fuck, it _hurt_. When Derek finally, _finally_ bottomed out Stiles let out a relieved sigh. He felt so full, and kind of like he had to use the bathroom. He rolled his hips slowly trying to get a feel for having two dicks inside instead of one, and jumped when twin growls filled the air.

"Be still." Stiles didn't need to be told twice. It felt like forever seemed to pass only to return in the form of Derek and Scott moving in a rhythm that made his arms go weak and he ended up with his face buried in the crook of Scott's neck. The hand that had been an earlier attempt to stop Derek had somehow, despite the awkwardness of the position, found its way to Derek's hair and was holding on tightly.

"I'm gonna pass out." Was panted hotly against Scott's neck. He felt someone's dick press against his prostate. "Oh hell I'm gonna pass out."

"Breathe." Scott or Derek, his pleasure wrecked brain couldn't figure out who, suggested.

"Fuck I can't.  ‘S too much." He felt them slow down. "I didn't say stop."

"You were going to pass out." Scott or Derek, still couldn't tell.

"Don't care, keep going." Oh fuck did they keep going. It was all too much yet not enough and he needed _moremoremore_ and it was already to fucking much. He could feel his orgasm building, starting at the base of his spine and the tips of his toes. He could see spots forming in his vision, of course that could be attributed to the fact that his eyes kept hitting the back of his head; of course that was when they weren't squeezed shut. "I'm about to pass out." Immediately after the words left his lips he was hit with an orgasm that was far too intense to be normal before promptly passing out.

<>

He wasn't sure how long he was out but when he came to he was clean, naked, and cocooned between two wolves who were languidly sharing kisses above his head. When the pair realized he was awake they shifted down in the bed so they were more or less on an even level. He glanced back and forth between the two before finally speaking. "I know I might end up regretting it but I have to ask. What in the hell is up with you two." There were a few moments of silence before Scott spoke.

"I'm Derek's mate."

"I figured as much when I saw the hickies and started getting the same Allison treatment but it was for Derek. What I want to know is what does _that_ have to do with _me_."

"You're my mate." Silence filled the room.

Stiles stared. "I'm not following."

Scott sighed and scratched his head "I'm Derek's mate, you're my mate, but you aren't Derek's mate."

"Okay…" he turned to Derek. “Okay. Now you elaborate."

Derek rolled his eyes. "Scott is my mate. I love him and he loves me. At first it was just a wolf thing but then the human part got involved. You're Scott's mate, he loves you and you love him, although since you aren't wolf you didn't know that. That's why he got angry when he heard you were leaving. You and I have no connection other than Scott. We can grow to love each other but the connection between us will never be as strong as the one we share individually with Scott."

"And the reason you got all mad because I said I was going to UCLA?"

"If Scott's upset I'm upset. You're his mate he can't handle being without you."

"Oh." A comfortable silence filled the room.

"You're awfully calm about this."

"Oh don't worry I have my freak out planned for bright and early tomorrow morning, it's just right now I feel blissed out and don't feel like ruining it." He let out a yawn and started to doze off. "I'm still going to UCLA" were his last mumbled words before he succumbed to the pull of oblivion. He didn't hear Scotts whimper or Derek's slightly irritated growl.

"He can't leave me." Scott said softly.

"Don't worry Scott, he won't." His eyes flashed red as he looked at the sleeping boy, a plan already forming in his head.


End file.
